A maid's wish
by Kylie Kagamine
Summary: A story about friendship and romance about a young Prince and a Maid... A maid named Rin who tries her best to be a good maid, and to fulfill her dreams and promises to her family, even though her past dreams is to be a princess. And a young Prince who fell in love with the maid because of her gentleness and kindness.
1. Epilogue

**Hello Minna-san! ~Desu...**

**Umm... Actually this is my first time writing a fanfiction ~Desu...**

**This story is about a young maiden that wishes to live in a beautiful castle, her dream to be a princess became strong demo... she ends up being a maid... and met this Handsome, Intelligent, well mannered prince that lives in their kingdom... ~Desu...**

**Sooo... please take care of me! ~Desu...**

* * *

_Someday I wanna be a Princess and live in a beautiful castle..._ Once dreamed by a young little girl... Many years passed but the young girl's dream is becoming more impossible...

She is now 14 years old, and in second year in school in the city of Japan. Her name is Rin Kagamine a young fellow that has bright blonde hair, and ocean-sky like eyes, she is more likely the mother type, she cooks, clean the house, goes to market, and so on and so forth. Her mother is sick and always stays in their house and rest in their bed, Rin's mother felt very sorry for Rin cause she always work very hard to make them live. She has a brother named Rinto, Rinto is now in the fifth grade in elementary school, she loves Rin very much and also her mother, but Rinto really really hates his father for leaving them, what Rinto doesn't know that their father died. Months passed when Rin and Rinto's mom got very sick, she died. But before their mom died she gave a address to their grandmother who is living at a peaceful kingdom known as Hanasakurai Kingdom **(Me: yeah... I thought of that ^_^ Isn't that nice ~Desu.. :D).**

Rin got a chance to say goodbye to her friends in the city and flew off their sight. Rin is excited yet very sad that she will leave her beloved friends, but she knows that she will make more friends at the kingdom...

* * *

**wmjbrntpbgvo;irwtnb jcnrc... XD**

**Gomen minna if it's short ~Desu...**

**Demo... It is only the beginning ~Desu.. ^_^**

**Review Onegaishimasu.. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a new life

**Konnichiwa Minna-san ~Desu!**

**It's just yesterday since I started this story, and I'm so excited! ~Desu...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid ~desu...**

* * *

It's a fine day in Hanasakurai Kingdom, as Rin flows her beautiful blonde hair in the air, Rin is very amazed and happy to see flowers growing at every part of the kingdom. "Rin-nee-chan, please stop dancing and let's find a way to find obaa-san's house, I'm starving you know!" Rinto said.

**Rin's POV**

_Gosh, I'm not very familiar to this *sigh* what if I ask someone here._ I went to a flowers shop, the flowers are so beautiful! and then I saw a gardener with silver hair, _Maybe I should ask her, _"um.. excuse me miss?" I said, The lady stopped working and face towards me she looks mad, she is kinda... you know, boyish face, gomen... "who are you calling 'miss'?" The lady said angrily, "um... gomen if I disturbed you!" I bowed and saw her..um... flat chest, I mean very flat, and I saw, manly legs... uh oh... "I-I-I'm S-so sorry sir! I have mistaken you as a lady! gomen!" I bowed again and saw Rinto laughing. "what do you want?" He said, "um... oh! I'm looking for this address! do you know where it is?" I said as I handed a paper to he- him! him... "oh! I know this place! your Lola and Leon's Grandchildren right?" He asked me, "um... yeah! wait.. how do you know?" I asked, "They are my neighbors! and when I come to their house, their mouth wont shut up about you two! they must be really excited to see you two!" He said, then the gardener took of his gloves, and apron, and started to guide us to our grandma's house.

"so, your from the city?" He asked me, "Yeah! well.. in Sapporo, Hokkaido actually..." I replied. "wow! that must be so far!" He exclaimed, "so.. what's your name?" It's my turn to ask, "my name is Piko! Piko Utatane! and your Rin! and that's your brother Rinto.. you two are from the Kagamine family, am I right? or am I right?" he happily replied, "how do you- oh I know you heard it from our grandparents do you?" I said, "ne, nee-chan! I'm hungry!" Rinto said as he pulls my skirt, "oh, Rinto.. I don't have food right now, and look.. the shops are closed!" I said, "don't worry Rin-san! I have bread here!" Piko said as he hand the bread to my brother. We have soon arrived, I was amazed somehow.. our house is decorated with beautiful Tulips, and different colors of roses, our house seems to have 2 floors it was pure yellow mixed with white and has a red roof, I saw as the terrace handle were wrapped with rose vines and also the gate, It is not too much but, it is so beautiful, like, I don't want to take off my eyes to it, I saw Rinto too he was also amazed then Piko pointed out his house, the shape of his house is pretty much like ours and but it has beige walls and their house were a garden of vegetables and fruits, I was very amazed, like this kingdom is very magical or something, then Piko pulled and rang the door bell, I saw my grandparents as they opened the door, and they ran to a path of roses and tulips, they quickly opened the gates and hugged us like they want to suffocate us, and then I hugged them back, "oh! I see! you've already met your neighbor!" Lola said to us, "Piko! wanne go inside?" Leon said to Piko, "oh! no! no! no! I won't disturb you! you just have been reunited by you grandchildren you two wont shut up about!" Piko said with a smile and left.

We went inside the house, it was so beautiful and the scent is so good! Lola went strait the kitchen and Leon grabbed our luggage and showed us our own rooms, as I enter my room I scented my favorite citrus fruit 'oranges' and my room wall is orange and well the furniture were so amazing my bed is very fluffy and then beside I saw a picture when I was very young and Rinto was still a baby, together with Leon and Lola and mom and dad, I sat at the bed while staring at the picture, then Grandpa opened the door and said "you might wanna go down and have a snack Princess Rin!" he was smiling, and then I remembered _I wanna be a princess someday!_ That flashback went into my mind, then I went down and I smelt something sweet I ran to the kitchen as I saw grandma's 'Croquembouche, Strawberry Tart and Bon Bon Chocolat' The sweets that grandma made is Patisserie or Pastries, grandma is so amazing! then Leon told me that when grandma was in my age grandma went into the kingdom's castle and cooked there as a Patissiere or Pastry chef, "wow! sugoi!" I shouted and sat on a chair, " you know this is what I always cook for the prince, who is now the king" Grandma said, "wow! sugoi! grandma you were so awesome!" I said, " and now I'm serving this to the near princess.." Grandma said, "wah?" I said and looked puzzled, " you still wanna be a princess right?" Grandma teased me, "aw! gradnma! I'm not the same kid a long time ago who believed in fairy tales! and that dream is impossible you know! you need to be in a royal blood to be a princess!" I shouted and at the same time embarrassed, my grandparents laughed, then Rinto went down and started to run, "so, let's eat!" I said... "ITIDAKIMASU!" Rinto and I said, even if were in a different believes and traditions Rinto and I always stick in Japan's original traditions! tehee.. Then we ate happily together...

* * *

**How did you like it ~Desu ?**

**Sorry for my bad English ~Desu ^_^**

**I'm still learning you know! ^_^**

**Even if I just graduated from elementary ~Desu...**

**I need more experience ~Desu~~**

**PLEASE REVIEW 3 3 :D **


	3. Chapter 2: Kaito

**Konnichiwa Minna-san ~Desu!**

**I only got 3 hours of sleep (which is bad for a 11 year old girl) thinking what would happen to this chapter ...**

**Gonna type it right away, and jump to bed!**

**please enjoy ~Desu**

***Listening to Gwiyomi while typing XD***

After the rain last night the sun has finally came out and shined the beautiful flowers in the kingdom, and now Rin is eating an orange at their backyard while watching the beautiful flowers that is dancing with the wind, somehow she is still amazed about the flowers.

**Rin's POV**

I was singing 'A flower's promise' while eating an orange at our backyard, somehow I still feel sad about mama but I'm happy that I was able to reunite with my grandparents and had a new friend (Piko). Then grandma went out and started to water the plants.

"good morning Rin!"

"good morning Grandma!"

we greeted good morning at each other and I gave a morning smile to grandma.

"orange for breakfast? is that enough for you?"

"of course grandma! and while staring at your beautiful flowers I feel I'm in a beautiful paradise"

"well Rin, it's not only me who took care of these"

"hmm? could it be? Grandpa? Piko? Piko's parents?"

"spirits..."

I felt a shiver when grandma said that, it's like they sounded like ghosts 'spirits' grandma what king of joke is that!?

"Rin.. you think I'm joking?"

"... uhh... yes? cause there is no such things as spi-"

grandma cut me of and told me a story, "Long time ago there was a war between this kingdom and some towns in the city, the city wants to take this kingdom and build some buildings, malls and bunch of modern stuffs, but the king did not allowed it. When this kingdom is about to lose all the villagers, even the royal family kneel and started to pray for help, then a miracle happen millions and billions of light showed up in front of them and requested for an agreement between Humans and Spirits that when the spirits had washed away all the villains they will begin the relationship between humans and spirits."

"grandma what is the connection of flowers and spirits?"

I cannot believe I got so interested!

"they are only around, you can't see them."

"huh?"

"we cannot see them in our naked eyes, except for the royal families"

I cannot believe what am I hearing!

"oh! grandma! I want to look around the kingdom! can you come with me?"

"ohohohoho! no, sorry sweetie my body isn't fit for long walks how about Piko? I know he won't mind go ask him! he's only next door" grandma smiled and pointed the house next door.

I knocked the door and saw a lady with a long-white hair, "oh! you must be the new friend that Piko is blabbering about! and the granddaughter of Lola and Leon right?" she exclaimed, "..."

"Oh! how rude of me! I'm Yowane Haku! Piko's cousin! and your Rin! right?"

"yeahh, is Piko there?"

"yep! lemme' call him!"

Then Haku went upstairs to call Piko, I waited at the door until Piko went down and looked surprised,

"Hey Rin! what's up?"

"etto... Can you tour me around the kingdom?"

"oh sure!"

Piko grabbed my hand and pulled me out and shouted to his cousin "We will just stroll around the kingdom!" and pulled me again now we are running. I felt something, something I don't understand his hands are so warm.

"so! where do you want to go first?"

"umm... anywhere you like, is it okay?"

"of course!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me again, I feel something I didn't expect 'love'? _no! no! I have to find out first!_

"Hey Rin! you okay?"

"y-yea! so! let's go!"

Then I begin to think about what grandma told me _maybe Piko knows about those spirits..._

"hey Piko!"

"yeah?"

"you know about the spirits?"

"you mean ghost and stuffs?"

"maybe? Grandma said that they saved this kingdom from a war"

"oh! that stuff! I don't really believe that! your grandma told me that story too!" Piko replied and pat my head.

While walking around I see many people working and they are kinda busy, there are flower shops and fruit stands the vendors are shouting to earn customers, _they are so hard working. _Then a woman shouted "thief! Thief!" she said, "even here? there's a thief?" I said and when I turn around Piko wasn't there, did he chased the thief?

"look at that boy!" "so brave!" "you think he can catch the thief?"

I was so shocked, then Piko returned with a bag "who's bag is that?" I asked, "oh! this? I got this from the thief!" Piko said and walked towards the Teal-haired lady she is so pretty prettier than me!, "oh! thank you! thank you very much!" she said and left. "Piko, how did you managed to stop the thief?" I said with a how-the-hell-did-you-do-that? face, "I'm stronger and faster than you think Rin!" He said while showing off his muscles I giggled and said "you must be tired! let's go and eat!" I said, while grabbing his wrist to a food store. "so, what do you want?" I asked him, "oh Rin, you don't have to pay for me" He said and blushed from the embarrassment "don't worry! were friends right?" I said.

After we eat, we walked again around the kingdom "gosh! I'm so full! Thanks Rin!" Piko said and kissed my cheek.

"what the?" I said with a blushed face and at the same surprised.

"sorry Rin! that's how we thank people especially friends when they did nice to you!"

"o-oh!, i-it's o-okay!" Still blushing.

Then a man clothed with silver cloth came towards us and pulled Piko, unluckily Piko was holding my wrist GOSH! they run so fast! I don't know if I can catch up! Then we stopped behind the big wall, I was catching my breath "Piko! what the heck!" I shouted "gomen Rin! I have to bring you in case you get lost!" Piko said with a tired face "who is this girl? you might wanna dictate her name to thy" the man said still covered with cloth after that running, "oh! this is Rin! your highness!" Piko happily said, "your highness?" I questioned, The man took off his silver cloth he is a prince! with blue hair, and majestic outfit! I bowed down and said "I'm sorry for my rudeness a while ago your majesty!" I said "it's ok! and Piko! how many freakin' times do I have to freakin' tell you, call me KAITO! and also you Rin-san" Kaito told us, "ugh" Piko groaned "Piko, are you and Pri- errr.. Kaito-kun close?" I asked "well yeah! we are childhood friends! my mom used to cook stuffs in their castle like your grandma! and I always visited the castle since then, and I don't know why Kaito pulled us here" Piko said while looking at Kaito-kun who is dumbfounded, "well I'm bored! and I don't want to disturb my oh-so perfect little brother and also cafe" Kaito said "cafe?" I said "My spirit partner! Cafe.." Kaito replied "don't really listen to what he say! he losses his mind sometimes" Piko whispered to me " I heard that!" Kaito shouted. "well! let's go in and have some quality time in my room! you also really have to come Rin-san!" Kaito said. Then we walked inside.

While were walking something banged inside my mind... _I cannot belive it! I'm inside a castle! like in my dreams when I was a child! and the prince here is not as well as I expected! I mean.. Kaito-kun is nice but he acts more like a normal person, not some other prince who is thinking that he is a perfectionist..._

"RIN!" I stopped my thoughts when Piko called me, "gosh Rin you should be careful with your thoughts or you'll drown!" Piko said jokingly and laughed, I got irritated... wait... he teased me? Then we went inside Kaito's room, it was huge! very huge! it's like 200 people are fitted in here! the furniture are very majestic and the bed is enormous. "hey Rin! is this your first time inside a castle?" Kaito asked me, "well yeah! they don't have castles in the city so I don't think-" my line was cut by Kaito, "wait... your from the city?" Kaito said, "well.. yeah! I kinda grew up there!" _shooot! he must be thinking about the war! I'm surely busted! _"woahh! that's awesome!" Kaito said, I was shocked "umm.. your not mad or something?" I said gently "why will I be mad?" Kaito said with a stupid look "she must be thinking the war between this kingdom and the city people" Piko said "hahaha! no! the city people already gived a peace offering and promised that they will not bother us again!" Kaito said happily.

30 minutes later...

"hey! Rin! you really look like my younger brother!" Kaito shouted "Yeah! Rin!" Piko said, I was very shocked "Hey Rin why won't you dress up like my brother!" Kaito said "great Idea!" Piko added, "no! no! that's a bad idea a freakishly bad idea!" I said. "aww.. Rin let's just try the hair!" Piko said I blushed _umm... what should I do? I have a crush on Piko! there I said it! it was only yesterday I met him! _"Oh.. well.. I guess it's okay" I said I was defeated. They grabbed the comb, gel, clips, etc. etc. Then they removed my hair clips and also my bow they tied my hair into a ponytail _wait... how come this boys know how to fix hairs?! probably they're ga- NO! stop it Rin! it's just a simple ponytail! everyone can do that! _then they putted some hair gel at my bangs and spiked it out.

**Nobody's POV**

"woahh! Rin you really look like my brother! only wearing a dress!" Kaito said "you two are like twins or something!" Piko added "okay guys! fun time is over! now please! fix my hair" Rin said. Then Kaito thought of something stupid "hey Rin! why don't you run around the castle looking like that? finally I can revenge on my brother" Kaito said with a evil smile Piko laughed "yeah Rin! don't worrly I'll escort you! hahahaha!" Piko said "no way dude! I will never do that!" Rin shouted...

Then at the window there is a butterfly that has a pinkish-yellow light on the center and said "woah! she really has a confident to shout at the prince like that! I kinda like her!" Then Kaito noticed the butterfly watching them "shoot!" The butterfly said.

Then the maid barge in Kaito's room "your majesty! snack for you and your frie-" the maid was shocked seeing Rin "Len-sama! why are you wearing such dress?!" the maid shouted.

**hohoho! poor Rinny~**

**please reivew ~desu... ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3: Partner

**Ohayo minna-san!**

**Sorry if it took long for me to update XD**

**okay! please enjoy this chapter ~Desu ^_^**

*** Listening to PON PON PON- Len Kagamine _ ***

* * *

**At the previous chapter:**

"woahh! Rin you really look like my brother! only wearing a dress!" Kaito said "you two are like twins or something!" Piko added "okay guys! fun time is over! now please! fix my hair" Rin said. Then Kaito thought of something stupid "hey Rin! why don't you run around the castle looking like that? finally I can revenge on my brother" Kaito said with a evil smile Piko laughed "yeah Rin! don't worrly I'll escort you! hahahaha!" Piko said "no way dude! I will never do that!" Rin shouted...

Then at the window there is a butterfly that has a pinkish-yellow light on the center and said "woah! she really has a confident to shout at the prince like that! I kinda like her!" Then Kaito noticed the butterfly watching them "shoot!" The butterfly said.

Then the maid barge in Kaito's room "your majesty! snack for you and your frie-" the maid was shocked seeing Rin "Len-sama! why are you wearing such dress?!" the maid shouted.

**Rin's POV**

Shoot! shoot! SHOOT! I was caught! Damn you Piko and Kaito! Then the maid pulled me out and then Kaito was just staring at the same time shocked and ready to laugh, then Piko was just standing (shocked) "n-no! you've got it all w-wrong!" I shouted to the maid " Len-sama why does your voice sound like a girl?" The maid asked, " cause I'm not Len! for pete sake! do I really look like him?!" I shouted while pulling the tie used to tie my hair into ponytail, " oh my gosh I'm very sorry" the maid said while bowing " it's okay it's okay, no need to apologize! " I said "o-okay! n-now that w-we nearly g-got Rin-san some t-trouble let's just play at my room o-okay?" Kaito said and pulled me in his room and slammed the door close. "God! that was close!" Kaito shouted " I will never do that again!" I exclaimed, "ne, Rin-san! let's go now! your grandma will be worried if we don't go home by now" Piko said.

"okay okay! go at the back wall of the castle again in the morning! we'll play something again!" Kaito said " Kaito I'm fourteen you expect me to play tag or hopscotch" I said while giving the I'm-not-a-kid-anymore look, "oh come on Rin-san, I meant not that kind of 'play' " Kaito said with a stupid look, "okay, we will be here by 8:00 in the morning okay?" Piko said, then we walked a waya and gave Kaito a wave-good bye.

"ne, Piko"

"hm? yeah?"

"how come you can handle Kaito's annoying attitude?"

"I'm just used to it! if your not confortable, I'll be there for you to help yah~"

"heyyyyyyyyyyy~" I voice from behind said, I turned around but no one is there "Rin? what's the matter?" Piko said with a worried face, "nothing! I just heard something" I said nervously. " Sooooo~~ your~~ Rin!~~ hellllllooooooooo~~" The voice said again. At my first thought it was Piko "seriously Piko! you should stop playing tricks with me..." I said with an annoyed face "what are you talking about?" Piko said "Don't pretend that your not the one whispering something on my ear!" I said madly and slight blush " no I'm not whispering something at you" Piko replied.. of course 50% I believe him and 50% not... but this time I'm seriously l stared at Piko carefully then the voice came again and said to me "don't you truuuuuuuuussssstttttt you friendddddddd?" It's more sounded like a little girl "let's talk laterrrrrrrrrrrrr" it said.

"RIN!" Piko shouted to get my attention.

"huh? wah?" I snapped out of thinking.

"your out of place! what's wrong?" Piko said while holding my two shoulders

"you miiightttt~~ wannnnaaaaa telllllll himmmm" The voice said...

"P-P-Piko! s-something is bot-bothering me! A voice doesn't stop f-following me!" I exclaimed.

"Rin-san, let's go home.. your just tired okay?"

"okay..."

"nee-san!" Rinto shouted then jumped to hug me when I opened the gate "Nee-san! I got me a friend!" Rinto shouted, "huh? who?" I asked, then Piko and I went in together at our backyard. "Ryuto!" Piko shouted "Nii-chan!" The green haired kid said "your brother?" I asked to Piko, "no, my nephew" Piko said, "why is he calling you 'nii-chan'?" I asked curiously " he told me to Rin-nee-chan!" the green haired boy told me and cuddled me, "how do you-" I said and Ryuto cut in "Rinto told me your the most awesome sister ever!" he said.

"so your saying I'm not a awesome brother? hmph!" Piko said jokingly and crossed his arms, "let's go! Ryuto! let's play!" Rinto said and they ran off...

"wow... kids these days" I said, "ne, Piko I'm going upstairs and take a shower... kay'? can you look after Rinto?" I said, "sure!" Piko said happily.

I went up the stairs and went in my room and there where I stripped and went in the bathroom in my bedroom, I was singing 'I like you, I love you' while taking a shower, "youuuuuuuu shuuuuuurrreeeee haveeeee aaaaaa nice voooooice~~" The voice then returned, "w-who are you?!" I shouted. Then something went inside my eyes like sand or something 'dust'?, then when I opened my eyes I saw a flying dwarf infront of me, I blinked many times I even rubbed my eyes, "what's a flying dwarf doing here?" I whispered to my self. " I'm not a dwarf!" It talked "so your the voice that is keeping on following me" I asked "yup!" It said, "your voice right now kinda different when I first heard you, you haaaaaaaaavvvvveeeeee a voooiiiicccceeee like thisssssss" I said, "It's because I didn't yet cast you the spirit spell" It said, "spirit? your the spirit the my grandma said?" I said nervously "who's your grandma?" It said.. "okay! just get out first! I will take a shower first!" I shouted.

"Rinny? honey? Are you pretending you have a servant again, like when your a child you pretend to have a personal maid, like a princess?! pfft!" Grandma teased me, "oh! grandma! please stop teasing me!" I shouted back "you might wanna go down and have snack! I baked some Eclairs! and I made some Orange tart for you! and you might not like to make PRINCE PIKO to wait or do you?" Grandma teased me again, "Grandma! stop it! I'm not thinking about these PRINCESS stuffs!" I shouted back. "kay! just go down after you took a shower!" then grandma went down.. _FINALLY some peace and quiet!_ "Isn't that Lola?" The flying Dwarf said... "GETTT OUTAAA HERE!" I shouted, and then the dwarf flew out, _gosh! that dwarf is so... cute but annoying.. maybe that thing is just sitting at my bed somehow.. _

I finished taking a shower and went out, I saw the flying dwarf looking at my pictures, "uhhh..." I said, then It quickly fly towards me "oh! so your finished! let me take care of you!" It said... Then it pulled out a bread, french bread actually, then it said "Deco deco dress up!" then some glitters flew around my body, I closed my eyes then I was surprised, I was wearing a puff skirt it is Pink and it has black ruffles at the bottom it was short, then black withe glittered white Xes at my stockings, then pairs of pink doll shoes, for my top a black tank, a pink fluffy vest and for my head my white bow turned into pink and black feathers and putted on the side and my white hair clip turned into pink and black.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" I shouted so loud, "It's your outfit for today!" the dwarf said, "WHY THIS?!" I asked, "you don't like it?" It replied, "I like it, BUT! I'M NOT GOING OUT OR SOMEWHERE!" I shouted again, "okay! Deco deco dress up!" Then again it repeated, now i'm wearing a sleeveless dress and ruffles everywhere, it was white and the ruffles are black, then a cute white doll shoes, and my signature hair. "okay! thanks.." I said, "don't mention it! PARTNER!" It said, "partner?" I asked..

"Yeah! I found you! and I liked you so I picked you as my partner!"

"you mean... we are destined to be together until my life is cut?"

"yup! we are now buddies Rin Kagamine!"

"how do you know my name?"

"I know all about you!"

"who are you?"

"I'm your cute spirit! Teto!"

"Teto? not Flying Dwarf?"

Then Teto smacked me... "I'm not a dwarf! I'm a spirit!" She said angrily.

After that we went down and came to the backyard, " another flying dwarf! " I whispered to Teto who is hiding at my chest, " oh my! Momo-chaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!" Teto shouted and tackled a flying dwarf that is wearing a green like dress... "my my I didn't expect one of Momo's friends would visit her!" Grandma said, "well... good thing! Teto decided to visit me here after many years" Momo added "Just for your information Momo.. this is the first time I saw this friend of yours" Grandma said. "wow, your grandma is a psycho" Piko whispered to me, "Piiiiiiiiiikkkkkkoooooooo!" I boy voiced ran... I mean flew towards Piko, "huh? Piko? you have too?" I said and extremely surprised,

"you can see them?"

"well yeah!"

"okay! that means you have a spirit?"

"yup! yup!"

"since when?"

"a while ago... wait... why are you keeping this a secret from me? huh?"

"because, you will find my weird and crazy!"

"does grandma knows about this? how about Ryuto? Haku?"

"your grandma knows"

"what's the name of your spirit?"

"Oliver"

"nice to meet ya ~neee" Oliver said... "Oliiiiivveeeerrrrr!" Teto shouted again and tackled Oliver, "so, you have a spirit now.. Rinny~~" Grandma said and shoved my shoulder, "yeah..." I said, "now you believe me?" Grandma asked me "yeah, gomen if I didn't believe you granny..." I apologized. "TETO-chan TETO-chan! get off me get off me ~neeeeeee~~~~ okay! okay! I miss you I miss you~~neee!" Oliver shouted while getting killed by Teto by her bear hug...

* * *

**It took long enough!**

**kay'! byeee minna-chan! ^_^**

**I'll try to update late ~DESU~~~~**

**SAYONARA!**

**please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Inside the castle

**Konnichiwa minna-san ~Desu!**

**I have been listening I WANNA GO by Utatane Piko ~Desu**

**and It's like I wanna die because of his hot voice _**

***listening to I wanna go and Turn me up by Utatane Piko***

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

_God! so boring! it was really fun! _

Okay! lemme introduce you guys to myself!

I'm Kaito Chevaliere, the oldest son of the royal Chevaliere family.

I don't like boring stuffs and boring persons, such as my younger brother! I hate him, okay not really I'm just not used for his sudden change, since that girl he really like which is a maid here in our castle left, and he didn't even have a chance to confess wait... why am I talking about my boring brother?

I had been friends with Piko since 6 years old and now I'm 16 and he is 15, his mother used to work here as a cook and then she grew weak and died, then there's this other woman who cooks vere delicious desserts I quite remember her name which is Lola Kagamine, she makes delicious Ice cream sandwich but, when she relly got weak I didn't see her again! I still want her Ice cream sandwich.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Kaito-sama here's you snack!" Lola said with a smile with her face, I stood up and said "what is this?" I asked "That's a ice cream sandwich! you might wanna try it! it's really delicious" She said. Then her spirit showed up "I also help too you k-know! I a-also made fo-for c-cafe-kkun!" Momo shouted, Momo is the third spirit I met, the first spirit I met is Cafe, who is my spirit right now, then I met Akaito my younger brother's spirit, then Momo Lola's spirit._

_When I first bit the sandwich I was so relieved, but then another cook came, "Kaito-sama here's you vegetable salad eat it before you eat dessert!" She said "oh! Kaito-sama! I will be pleased to introduce you my only son! Piko! I hope you get along with him Piko!" She said to me at first then faced the silver haired kid. "hello I'm Piko" He said._

_"Piko! would you get that?!" I said with the ordered voice, "sheeesh... Kaito! you have hands and feet! you can get it by yourself!" Piko shouted to me while he is doing something I don't understand. I looked both my hands and feet and realized that I shouldn't rely my doings to other people._

_Then I realized Piko is the reason why I lived more compatible, Piko is such a great friend in all..._

_THEN MANY YEARS PASSED AND THERE SEEMS NOTHING WILL BREAK OUR FRIENDSHIP... but Len hates him.._

**_*End Flashback*_**

Unbelievable! after all these years Len still hates Piko.

I went to Len's room...

"Oy Len! what's up?"

"get out of here.. don't you see I'm studying?!"

"Len! you didn't had any fun after she left!"

"I wan't to get passed you! Mom and Dad adores you always cause your smarter than me and your always the happy-go-lucky guy, that's why people like you! and _ Is not the subject here! I had forgotten many years by now! she is not anymore compatible to be here! I banned her coming here in the castle! so, by now she might be in the city drinking her self in a stupid un-graceful bar or something!"

"Len, tomorrow! I want you to meet up with a friend, and make up with Piko!"

"no! I wont do that!"

"God! Len! why are so being stubborn! I just want you life to have more color!"

"I'm not a happy-go-lucky guy like you!"

"Len! don't make me tell mom and dad what happened to the family vase you break last two days! I've got evidence!"

"but!- very well big brother..."

Night came and we had dinner with mom and dad (which happens on rare times). "Well.. Kaito! I heard from the maids that you've managed to have a new friend, and they say that she looked very like Len! she might be beautiful! you might wanna introduce her to us?" Dad said (king)_ They say she might be preety cause they heard that she looks like Len (who is handsome) for them_, "my! my! looks like Kaito-nii-chan will have a girlfriend!" Mom said (queen), God! am I heating up!? "oh! no no no no no! I only met her! It's clear that I still don't have affectionate feelings for her!" I shouted with disgrace, my teasing parents laughed then Len said something "so, why are your face heating up?" Len said with a smirk, What an evil kid. "no! Besides, she will clearly fall in love to Piko by now, they are only living next door you know" I said. "awww... Kaito-nii-chan must be hurt!" Mom said, God! can this people be annoying every time?! "What's so special to her? it's not like she's really pretty!" Len said with a bored face, and I gave Len a dont-get-start-it look, "my my, it looks like we wont see you two for a week again! maybe you might want to show her in picture when we come back here!" Dad said, "ara! ara! Len! your a great photographer! you should take a picture of her and show us!" Mom said, I don't know what to say but give them a dumb look, "is this girl really special?! Mom? Dad?" Len said and we all notice as his face Heat up like crazy! Len doesn't even know the girl and he is blushing?! _maybe it's only embarrassment because mom praised him. _"come on Len! we really want to see her face badly!" Dad said, "and Kaito! your good in finding people's profile right? you might wanna give us her full name as of today!" Mom added, "mom, I don't know her last name yet but as clear as I remember her name is Rin, and she is from the city" I said, "wait-" Dad said, "WHAT?" Len continued what dad is about to say, "oh my gosh honey! that's so..." Mom said "AWESOME!" Both mom and dad said, "eeh, I guess that's kinda cool" Len said still with his bored face! "We really really want to meet her someday!" Dad said, and after that we dismissed from eating and walked towards our room.

* * *

**That's kinda short... -_- ~desu...**

**gonna make another chapter ~desu...**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ohayo Minna-san ~Desu...**

**I asked my parents to buy me a new tablet and here it is! I can update now!**

**I just finished reading 'Love Stage' which is a manga, 'shounen ai' actually, and I fell in love with it 3 3**

**By the way, here's the story:**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I was fast a sleep dreaming about something, a teal haired girl was in front of me and her hair is split into pony tails then she pointed at a girl with beautiful short-blonde hair, she was crying I was gonna go to her but-

"LEEEEEEENNNN!" That damn Kaito shouted in my ear which clearly made me jump out of bed, "WHAT THE HECK KAITO?!" I shouted madly at him, "well would you come with me at the back wall of the castle?" Kaito said seriously "no way!" I said with a angry voice "then... when they come here, entertain them okay?" Kaito said as if he has something to do...

**Rin's POV**

"zZzzzzZZZzzzz"

I was sleeping soundly until..

"Earth to Rin!" Teto shouted in my ear, "WHAA!" I shouted with a shock "Rin! what time did you and Piko actually promised Kaito to go to their castle?" Teto asked with a mother like voice "umm... 8 in the morning?" I said. "RIIIINNNN! you there?!" Piko shouted as he knocks the door of my bedroom, I was still half a sleep and then I said "Waiiiit!" I told Piko and then I fell down the bed, and it made a loud 'tug' noise "owww!" I said then Piko barged into my room and said "Rin! you okay?!" Piko said with a shocked voice. My upper body is at the floor, my lower body is still at the bed, then my night shirt fell above my chest which reveals my tummy and back which made Piko red. I quickly stood up "owww..." I said, then Piko walked up to me and said:

"you just woke up?"

"yeah...hahah Gomen..." I said nervously and rubbed the back of my head...

"Rin! stand up! onegai!" Teto said, then I stood up . "Deco Deco Dress up!" Teto waved her bread. Then again glitters went all around my body, then I saw I was wearing a blue puffed out skirt and there are yellow ruffles around the skirt, and then I was wearing a fluffy blue shirt with a half jacket, then the Ex glittered stockings again and a close shoes, _GOSH! Teto is such a fashion freak!_

"KAAKAKAKAKAAAAWWWAAAAIII!" Teto shouted, "so, what do you think Piko?" I heard Oliver asked Piko, I looked at Piko and saw him blush like crazy, and as you can see, I have a crush on him so it's clear that I'm blushing too... "umm... she's very cute! as I can say" Then Piko quickly turned around from embarrassment.

**** Time skip ****

Piko and I were standing behind the wall of the castle then Kaito called us "Riiiinnnn! Pikoooo!" Kaito shouted with a wave. "Hey Kaito!" Piko greeted, "good morning Kaito!" I also greeted, "so, let's go in!" Kaito said happily.

Walking at the garden we sat at a picnic table it was so beautiful and also the flowers, the spirits brought tea, tea cups and other things such as plates, sweets. "Here! Rin!" Teto placed a plate infront of me which contain 2 slices of orange flavored cakes.

"So, Rin! wanna meet my brother?"-Kaito

"I guess..."-Rin

"ne, Kaito don't push your brother if he doesn't even want to"-Piko

"okay mom!" Kaito said, while running towards the castle.

**Kaito's POV**

"Len! they're here! so pull your butt off from that chair and get the camera!" I shouted but Len didn't even said a word or did anything either so I snapped and pulled the camera and pulled Len's collar.

"nii-chan! just let go of me dammit! and let me dress!" Len shouted with anger and quickly called Akaito to dress him up "Deco deco dress up!" Akaito waved his Ice cream wand with a prince like style, now my brother is wearing his usual Saturday clothes and I don't wanna talk about it.

As me and my brother goes down the stairs the maids bowed at us and we lead ourselves to the back garden. Then I already saw Rin's flowing blond hair and I quickly handed the camera to Len and told him

"hey Len! you better take a picture to that blond haired girl!"

"whatever, but you owe me a favor"

"sure sure, just take her picture!"

**Len's POV**

Hey I'm Len Chavaliere a 14 year old prince and almost all of the girls/maids in the kingdom wants to marry one of us (Kaito and Me). Maids inside the castle were able to study good academics plus they live in the castle and serving us.\

I hold the camera and put the lens in front of my right eye I followed the blond until I saw her white bunny like headband Kaito called her name 'Rin' and looked at our way and quickly clicked the camera and I took her photo as her hair flow with the wind and her soft skin at her face and azure blue eyes, she is so... beautiful. It's not like I like her cause I called her beautiful!

Then we sat at the picnic table and started chatting...

"Rin-san! This is Len! my younger brother!" -Kaito

"Hi Len Kun! it's very nice to meet you!" -Rin

As she said my name it was like she is very honored and proud to meet me and her voice so angelic and so innocent...

"uhh,, yeah, It's nice to meet you too" -Len

"umm... Rin want some more orange juice?" -Teto

"no thanks!" -Rin

"Rin! do you sing?" -Piko

"yeah! Me, Piko and Len here are very talented when singing! how bout' you?" -Kaito

Then I took another picture of Rin which made Piko look slightly mad, I mean I think he slightly likes that girl and I can see how he blush as he look at Rin..

"Um... Yes I sing, um... out of curiousity Len-kun why are you taking pictures of me?" -Rin

"ahh... well" yeah... I can tease Piko right now, "well you see Rin-chan, I think I'm really in love with you!" I said as I look at Piko which smiled at me back, maybe it's a wrong decision to say that it's like Piko is not affected at all. Then I heard Rin giggled, it was so.. I mean It's like behind that happy giggle is a very sad past, but never mind she is still cute!

"hahah! Len-sama your such a comedian!" -Rin

"I didn't think you wouldn't fell for that! it's like almost all the girl in our age likes and wants to marry me and Kaito!" -Len

"okay back to the subject!" -Kaito

"can you sing for us Rin-san?" -Piko

"okay!" Rin said with a smile on her face.

_RIN SINGING zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto_  
_zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)_  
_kokoro ubawareru nante koto_  
_aru hazu nai deshou_

_sore wa buaisou na egao dattari_  
_sore wa nichiyoubi no higure dattari_  
_sore wa tesuto bakka no kikan dattari_  
_sore wa kimi to yuu na no merankorinnisuto_

_teatari shidai_  
_tsuyoki de_  
_butsukattemo_  
_nannimo te ni wa_  
_nokoranai tte_  
_omoikonderu_

_chotto kurai no_  
_yuuki ni datte_  
_chicchaku natte_  
_fusagikonderu_  
_watashi dakara_

_zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto_  
_zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)_  
_kokoro ubawareru nante koto_  
_aru hazu nai deshou_

_zenzen kidzukanai kimi nante_  
_zen zen shiranai shiranai mon_  
_"nee nee" janai wa kono egao_  
_mata nemurenai desho_

_ashita mo onnaji_  
_watashi ga iru no kana_  
_buaisou de_  
_muguchi na mama no_  
_kawaikunai yatsu (ah)_

_ano yume ni kimi ga detekita toki kara_  
_sunao janai no_

_datte_

_zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto_  
_zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)_  
_kokoro ubaou to shiteta no wa_  
_watashi no hou da mon_

_sou iu jiki nano_  
_oboretai no itoshi no_  
_merankorii RIN SINGING END_


	7. Chapter 6

**Fuwa Fuwa Funwari! Amakute torokechau, shiawase wo ageru yo Yumeiro no Patissiere! yey! xD**

**It's been long since I updated! ~desu...**

**so here it is! A maid's wish chapter 6 ~desu..**

* * *

**Len's POV**

After she sing that sad song I feel like that on how Rin sings it it's like deep in her heart she is very sad...

"Rin, your gonna live in this kingdom from now on right?" Kaito asked Rin, "yeah... until I finish m studies and get a job" Rin replied "but! you can't have a proper study outside this castle! there are no high schools out there!" I stood up as I shouted at Rin. "eh?! but, why!?" she shouted like she was.. nevermind.. "if you study here, your academic lessons are potentially high and you will be destined if you graduate to be a special maid in this castle or you'll be sent to another kingdom for you to serve as" Kaito lessoned Rin, "and if you became a maid in this or anywhere's castle you will be a candidate for marrying one prince" I said right after Kaito talk. "ehh? honto?!" Rin said as she widened her eyes from disbelief.

"Rin, your dreams will come true if you take a test!" Piko said as he pat Rin's back, "what dream?! oh! no way! that was when I was five! I didn't know what I was saying back then! and starting from now that is just a illusion!" Rin shouted back as she blushes from embarrassment. "yeah right" Piko replied to Rin.

"so, Rin! will you be ready?" Kaito asked Rin as he hold her shoulder. "I don't know, let me think about it" Rin replied, "okay, Rin! we will give you two weeks to think about it" I declared. "we will easily recommend you to the maid master if you thought about it.." Kaito said. Piko went to Rin and hold her shoulder, "don't worry Rin, I'll visit here sometimes" Piko said calmly to Rin.

Hours passed and Rin got quiet from thinking which is kinda cute, but I don't like her or anything! I just find her cute that's all! and it was 5 in the afternoon. Piko and Rin walked theirselves out of the castle.

"Kaito, you think Rin will approve?" I asked Kaito curiously, "whats that Len? you like Rin and you want her to be graduated and become a special maid and then choose her as your bride?!" Kaito said loudly, I got pissed and blushed hardcore! I don't know why then I chased Kaito so I can kill him, "BAKAITO! COME HERE! AND I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY SWORD YOU COWARD!" I said angrily.

**Piko's POV**

Rin... will be living in the castle for so many years if she approves, I'm worried about her but, if she chooses... it's her choice and I couldn't anything about it but support her.

"Rin... It will be fine if you go! I'll take care of Rinto if you want to! and also your grandparents just to fulfill your quest in your life! I'll support you cause were friends after all!" I said to Rin calmly then I saw Rin's eyes widened and read to cry, she hugged me and thanked me repeatedly... "Thank you Piko! your the first friend that told me such things! I will really pay you back someday! Thank you!" She said as she wipe her tears from her face. "It's nothing Rin-chan! were friends after all! and friends help friends!" I said.

We reached Rin's house and went inside the house, "ooh! welcome back Rin! oh Piko! your here!" Lola said, we sat on the table were Leon, Rinto, and Lola were talking then.. "I HAVE TO TELL SOMETHING ABOUT MY/YOUR EDUCATION!" Both Rin and Lola said, "well you first Rin! Lola said calmly, 'well.. the Prince insisted me to educate with their maids..." Rin explained, "... that's my idea too!" Lola said. Okay the boys are have nothing to do but listen to the two girls talking...

"if you pass you will have a chance to be a princess and then QUEEN!" Lola shouted with an excited voice

"can we speak?" Leon said..

"NO!" Rin and Lola said furiously... Leon hid behind me and said to me "women are so scary..."

* * *

**sorry for the freakin short chapter... -_- my annoying brother just pisses the hell out of me :((**

**Ja ne! **

**Review-desu =3**


End file.
